Money is (not) Everything
by princess nanachan
Summary: Republish! Because it deleted by Admin. It's about Jung Yunho's love. He love someone who loves money, but loves him more than money finally. Don't Like? Don't Read! I warn you! It's HOMIN fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Money is (not) Everything ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**with Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon**

**Warn: YAOI, TYPO's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Story 1 of 2**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_This is about Jung Yunho's Diary.._

_He loves someone special.._

_Someone who loves money.._

_That loves him more than money, eventually.._

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Yunho mengikuti langkah kaki Changmin yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan dengan kesal. Tersenyum lembut menatap punggung sahabatnya yang tak lebih lebar dari miliknya itu.

"YA! Yunho! Cepat sedikit jalannya!" gerutu Changmin dengan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya dalam jarak 2 meter di depan Yunho.

Dan seulas senyuman Yunho berikan untuk sahabatnya yang kini sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik itu.

_He looks so cute with that face.._

_But.._

_He always looks adorable in my eyes.._

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Yunho membawakan tas serta peralatan fotografi Changmin.

Hingga membuat siapapun yang melihat Yunho memberikan tatapan miris atau sekedar menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bahkan tak jarang pula Yunho mendengar gumaman teman-teman sekampusnya yang mengatakan ia lebih mirip pembantu Changmin dibandingkan kata 'sahabat'.

Tapi Yunho tak pernah perduli..

Karena baginya, bisa di dekat Changmin merupakan sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

Sebab, ia bisa melihat senyum dan tawa Changmin saat ia sedang bahagia. Atau menjadi sandaran dan memberikan pelukan hangatnya ketika Changmin bersedih.

_Everything.._

_I will give everything for you.._

_For my adorable guy.._

_For my love.._

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Aku heran dengan Yoochun.. Katanya anak konglomerat! Tapi baru kupakai kartu kreditnya untuk berbelanja saja, ia langsung memutuskanku! _Huft!_"

Changmin mengeluh sambil menyuap banyak-banyak sushi di hadapannya.

"Hei.. Pelan sedikit makannya.. Nanti kau bisa tersedak" tanggap Yunho sambil memberikan segelas air putih untuk Changmin.

2 bulan..

Hanya dalam waktu 2 bulan Yunho bisa dekat dengan Changmin..

Awalnya, Yunho begitu tertarik pada gosip yang beredar di kampusnya saat masa penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimulai.

Banyak teman seangkatannya yang mengatakan bahwa ada _Hoobae_ yang sangat manis dan menarik hingga membuatnya menjadi rebutan para pria maupun wanita.

Hingga akhirnya pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba..

Yunho yang ingin mengulang mata kuliah Statistik ternyata satu kelas dengan _Hoobae_nya yang terkenal itu.

_Shim Changmin.._

_Anak yatim piatu yang mendapatkan beasiswa penuh di universitasnya karena kejeniusannya._

Yunho tak paham dengan perasaan yang melanda dirinya saat pertama kali melihat Changmin.

Tapi Yunho memantabkan hatinya untuk bertekad mendekati pemuda manis itu. Dan Yunho rela membayar mahal Changmin untuk menjadi tutornya dalam mata kuliah tersebut.

_Hal yang sederhana.._

_Namun membuatnya jadi bermakna.._

Sejak saat itu lah Yunho selalu mengikuti langkah Changmin.

Tak ia perdulikan pandangan teman-temannya yang menganggapnya bodoh karena mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertinya mau saja dijadikan 'budak' oleh Changmin, _Hoobae_-nya di tingkat satu.

Yunho sungguh tak perduli.

Karena baginya, Changmin adalah segalanya. Dan ia rela memberikan segalanya untuk Changmin..

"YA! Yunho _Pabbo!_" suara gertakan Changmin berhasil menarik Yunho dari lamunannya.

"E-eh _Ye?_"

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan! Daritadi aku cerita panjang lebar, kau malah asik melamun!" marah Changmin yang kini membuat wajah kesal yang menggemaskan.

Dan lagi, Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman bodohnya saat kesekian kalinya terpesona pada Changmin.

"Memangnya... Apa hanya ada uang di isi kepalamu, eoh?" sindir Yunho yang sudah pasti bisa menebak apa isi pembicaraan yang terlewatkan.

Karena Yunho sangat mengenal Changmin yang selalu menggilai uang, uang, dan hanya uang.

"Haahh.. Tentu saja, _Pabbo!_ Aku ini realistis! Dan hidup sudah pasti membutuhkan uang!" jawab Changmin sambil membereskan bekas bungkus makanannya sebelum akhirnya bergegas menuju dapurnya.

Ya, mereka kini berada di apartemen minimalis milik Changmin —bukan miliknya sepenuhnya.

Hanya apartemen sewaan yang sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hingga membuat Yunho betah sekali setiap hari datang mengunjungi apartemen itu.

Walau tidak ada jadwal tutoring dari Changmin, Yunho selalu datang dengan membawakan makanan-makanan kesukaan Changmin.

_Maybe, it's only 2 months that we know each other.._

_But for me.._

_It's like a thousand years that I've knew you.._

_So I know everything about you.._

"Kenapa tidak mencoba untuk menjadi kekasihku?" goda Yunho yang kini menghampiri Changmin di dapur.

Dan ketika ia sampai di samping Changmin yang tengah mencuci piring kotor, ia disuguhkan _death glare_ manis dari Changmin.

"Kalau kau orang yang amat sangat kaya sekali, aku baru mau!" ucap Changmin sambil meneruskan kegiatan mencuci piringnya. Mengacuhkan Yunho yang kini tersenyum misterius memandangi keindahan Changmin dari samping, memperhatikan dengan khidmat bagaimana cekatannya Changmin jika menyangkut hal yang berbau kebersihan.

"Kau memang calon istri yang baik!"

_**Puk Puk**_

Yunho menepuk pelan puncak kepala Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

Membuat Changmin salah tingkah sendiri saat menyadari, bahwa _Sunbae_-nya itu ternyata sangat tampan jika sedang tersenyum.

Kalau saja Yunho adalah anak konglomerat, atau paling tidak, memiliki kemapanan yang baik, Changmin tentu tak akan menolak menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku pulang dulu.. Dan jangan merindukanku!" pamit Yunho setelah sebelumnya memberikan kerlingan matanya menggoda Changmin.

"Ish! Aku jamin, kau menghilang ditelan bumi pun aku tak akan merindukanmu!" jawab Changmin acuh tak acuh menanggapi Yunho.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Hai manis.. Sedang menunggu siapa?" sapa seorang mahasiswa yang tanpa permisi mengambil duduk di hadapan Changmin di sudut kantin.

Tapi Changmin memilih bungkam tak perduli sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantin. Berharap bisa menemukan sosok yang ingin ia temui hari ini.

_'Kemana sih si Yunho Pabbo itu? Apa ia lupa kalau hari ini jadwal tutoringnya? Kalau sampai batal, aku tidak bisa makan malam!'_ batin Changmin resah.

"Hei.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di luar?"

Changmin yang tengah memutar kepalanya sontak menghadap lurus ke depan dan mendapati mahasiswa tampan dengan senyuman menawan hingga menampilkan _dimple_ di kedua belah pipinya.

Salahkan saja telinga sensitifnya yang terlalu peka akan kata 'makan'. Hingga Changmin merasa sayang jika kesempatan ini dilewatkan.

_'Yes, makan gratis!'_

"Memangnya kau mampu untuk mentraktirku di restoran berbintang lima?" tanya Changmin dengan nada meremehkan.

Kalau saat ini Yunho yang ada di hadapan Changmin, pasti ia tak akan tertipu oleh acting Changmin saat ini.

Karena Yunho tahu betul kapan dan bagaimana Changmin jika tengah menahan lapar. Hingga membuatnya dengan segera membelikan makanan untuk Changmin.

_'Ish! Di saat seperti ini, kenapa aku malah memikirkan Sunbae bodoh itu, sih?!'_ batin Changmin menepiskan lamunannya.

"Kau belum kenal aku?"

Changmin hanya menggeleng dengan wajah yang dibuat imut untuk menarik hati sang namja di hadapannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Choi Siwon.. Anak bungsu dari pemilik Choi Corp.."

Changmin sempat membuka mulutnya dengan wajah bodoh beberapa detik saking terkejut siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, sebelum akhirnya ia mengontrol kembali ekspresi wajahnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan namja di hadapannya.

"Shim Changmin.." balas Changmin dengan wajah malu-malu —yang tentu saja dibuat-buat.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak ragu lagi kan untuk menolak tawaranku?" tawar Siwon sekali lagi.

_'Siapa yang tidak mau makan siang denganmu? Akan kupastikan kau harus menguras dompetmu untukku..'_ batin Changmin sambil menyeringai kecil.

Begitu Changmin bangkit berdiri dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Choi Siwon, Yunho baru tiba di kantin dan berdiri beberapa meter di depan Changmin.

Dan Yunho memilih untuk menunggu Changmin tiba di hadapannya sambil tersenyum hangat saat Changmin melihatnya.

Yunho yang sudah akan membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa Changmin, kini justru mematung tak percaya saat Changmin justru memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho bahkan melewatinya begitu saja seperti tak pernah mengenal Yunho.

_**DEG!**_

_What happens with you?_

_Why don't you look at me?_

_Is it because.._

_That Man?_

"Changmin.." lirih Yunho saat beberapa detik yang lalu Changmin melewatinya dan memilih pergi dengan namja yang Yunho ketahui sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan _Departement Store_ terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Tapi..

Yang Yunho tak habis pikir..

Kenapa Changmin lebih memilih pergi dengan pria itu?

Padahal ia sudah menyediakan waktunya yang padat untuk menemui Changmin.

_**Drrt Drrt..**_

Yunho mengecek ponselnya saat sebuah pesan masuk diterimanya.

From : My Love Changminnie

Aku tidak butuh uangmu hari ini! Jadi lain kali saja tutoringnya.. Karena aku sudah memiliki 'mangsa' baru sekarang! kkk~ *evil laugh*

Yunho menatap miris isi pesan yang disampaikan Changmin untuknya.

_Jadi.._

_Selama ini Changmin hanya membutuhkan uang Yunho untuk cadangan keperluannya?_

_Setelah dua bulan ini Changmin mengenalnya, ternyata impian Changmin tak pernah berubah.._

_Untuk menjadi orang kaya dengan jalur cepat. Seperti percepatannya pada jenjang pendidikannya.._

"Loh? Yun? Kau masih di sini? Bukannya kau bilang hari ini kau ada rapat dengan _Client_ penting?" tanya teman satu angkatan Yunho yang bernama Donghae.

"Tadinya.. aku ingin pamit pada Changmin agar tidak tutoring dulu hari ini.. Tapi ternyata.."

Yunho tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah _brother!_ Kan sudah kukatakan padamu.. Changmin tak akan pernah bisa berubah.. Ia tak akan pernah melihatmu apa adanya! Tapi pada 'ada apanya'.."

"Aku tahu.. Ia melakukan itu karena tuntutan hidupnya.. Ia yatim piatu, Hae!"

"_Yeah_, tapi tetap saja.. Itu tidak membenarkan sifatnya!" Donghae merangkul bahu Yunho untuk membawanya pergi dari sana dan menuju lapangan parkir.

Kedua namja yang bersahabat sejak kecil itu pun segera menghentikan langkah mereka ketika tiba di perempatan parkiran mobil dan motor.

"Ini kunci mobilmu.." Donghae memberikan kunci mobil _Lamborghini Aventador_ pada Yunho.

"Tidak! Untukmu saja.. Aku sudah bosan dengan mobil itu.. Lagipula, aku mulai terbiasa untuk mengendarai motor.."

Yunho mendorong kembali tangan Donghae yang memegang kunci mobil Yunho.

"Oh ayolah! Memangnya kau ingin ke kantor dengan motor butut itu dan mendapat cacian dari Appa-mu?!"

Yunho tersentak saat baru menyadari kemana tujuannya.

"Haahh.. baiklah"

Setelah menghela nafasnya kasar, Yunho mau tak mau mengambil kunci mobilnya dari tangan Donghae.

"Dan maaf, aku tidak mau mengendarai motor butut itu! Karena itu bukan level-ku!" ucap Donghae saat melihat Yunho akan memberikannya kunci motor yang selama ini Yunho pakai ke kampus dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Lagipula, aku sudah menelepon supir pribadiku untuk menjemput.." tambah Donghae.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Hei Chwang!" sapa teman satu angkatan Changmin yang hampir selalu satu kelas dengannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu.." jawab Changmin sambil tetap fokus pada PSP di tangannya.

"Kuperhatikan akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho sunbaenim mengekor padamu?"

_**Game Over!**_

Suara yang keluar dari PSP Changmin menandakan bahwa Changmin tiba-tiba saja tak fokus dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami.

"Dan.. aku juga sudah dengar berita tentang kau berpacaran dengan Siwon sunbae.. Selamat ya!"

Entah kenapa, Changmin sama sekali tak senang dengan ucapan selamat itu.

Karena mengingat kedua nama yang disebutkan Kyuhyun, membuat Changmin merasa bersalah sekaligus terluka.

Sebab, terakhir kali Changmin bertemu dengan Yunho adalah saat ia mengacuhkan Yunho di kantin ketika ia berjalan bersama Siwon.

Meskipun hanya sekilas, Changmin sempat melirik tatapan terluka Yunho ketika Changmin melewatinya begitu saja. Dan itu sungguh membuatnya ikut merasa terluka dan bersalah.

"Ya.. Tapi itu sepertinya tak akan lama.." jawab Changmin yang kini meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah murung.

"_Wae?_ Kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Ya, sepertinya.."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Changmin.

"Kau belum yakin pada perasaanmu?"

Changmin terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, masih dengan kepala yang ia taruh di atas meja.

"Aku sudah terlalu biasa akan kehadirannya.. Walau logikaku berkata untuk tidak merindukannya.. Nyatanya hatiku berteriak bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.. Apa menurutmu.. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Dari kalimatnya saja, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang dimaksud oleh Changmin.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang yang selalu mengekori kemanapun Changmin pergi, kecuali saat Changmin berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sudah kuduga.. Kau pasti bisa membalas perasaan Yunho sunbae.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum ambigu untuk menggoda Changmin.

"E-eh? T-tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'membalas'? Memangnya kau pikir Yunho _Pabbo_ itu menyukaiku?" tanya Changmin sangsi.

Sementara Kyuhyun, kini menepuk jidatnya sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Kau ini! Katanya jenius! Masa untuk urusan sepele seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa menebak?! Coba kau pikir, Yunho sunbae itu sebenarnya sudah lulus mata kuliah Statistik dengan nilai B+.. Dan ia mengambil lagi mata kuliah ini untuk membuat nilainya menjadi sempurna. Jadi, ia sebenarnya tidak perlu tutoring lagi mata kuliah ini hanya untuk 'lulus'! Karena kalaupun kali ini ia tidak lulus, ia masih tetap bisa memilih nilai B+ yang sebelumnya.."

"Maksudmu, Yunho _Pabbo_ itu mengerjaiku begitu?" tanya Changmin dengan bodohnya.

"Ish!" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"Kalau ia hanya mengerjaimu, ia tidak akan membayarmu dengan mahal hanya untuk tutoring mata kuliah yang sudah ia kuasai!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, karena masih belum bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

"Begini.. biar kujelaskan padamu dengan singkat. Pertama, Yunho sunbae membayarmu mahal hanya untuk tutor yang tidak penting. Kedua, Yunho sunbae bahkan selalu setia menemanimu kapanpun dan dimanapun. Dan ketiga, bahkan ia mau kau suruh-suruh membawakan barang-barangmu! Seharusnya kau bisa menangkap kalau semua bentuk perhatian Yunho _sunbae_ itu karena ia menyukaimu!"

_**DEG!**_

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Changmin berdegup dengan kencang dengan irama yang menyenangkan.

_'Memberiku uang, membawakanku makanan, bahkan selalu menemaniku saat suka maupun duka.. Itu artinya ia memberikan segala yang kubutuhkan.._

_Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah menyadarinya?_

_Kenapa aku masih saja mengeluh akan keberadaannya?_

_Padahal.._

_Aku sangat membutuhkannya..'_

"Changmin.. Hei.. _Gwaenchana?_"

Kyuhyun sedikit mengguncang bahu Changmin yang tanpa sadar telah meneteskan air matanya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyu.. Bisakah aku menitipkan absenku padamu?" tanya Changmin yang kini mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin menemui Yunho.."

Jawaban Changmin memgembangkan senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun sebelum mengangguk pada Changmin.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Changmin yang kemudian bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Changmin berusaha menghubungi ponsel Yunho.

Satu kali..

.

.

Dua kali..

.

.

Hingga yang ketujuh kalinya..

Sambungan telepon Yunho tak juga terjawab.

Dan akhirnya Changmin memutuskan untuk menuju kantin dimana biasanya _sunbae_ satu angkatan Yunho berkumpul di sana.

"Maaf mengganggu, Donghae sunbae.." sapa Changmin dengan kikuk di antara sekumpulan _sunbae_nya di tingkat akhir.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Donghae yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Changmin bingung.

"Aku.. hanya ingin bertanya.. Apa.. Sunbae tahu dimana Yunho sunbae sekarang?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Heh.. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini anjingnya? Yang selalu bisa mengendus dimana keberadaan majikanku?!" jawaban Donghae sontak memberikan tawa di sekelilingnya. Sementara Donghae hanya tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Changmin.

"Ada apa ini?"

Changmin cepat-cepat menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari suara yang ia kenal.

"Siwon sunbae.." lirih Changmin saat Siwon berdiri di sampingnya dan merangkul pinggangnya dengan mesra. Membuat Donghae mendecih tak suka melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, sayang?" tanya Siwon pada Changmin yang kini menundukkan wajahnya malu karena cukup menjadi pusat perhatian di antara seniornya.

"A-aku.. hanya mencari Yunho sunbae.."

"Maksudmu Jung Yunho?" tanya Siwon tak yakin.

"_N-ne_.." Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hae hyung, kau pasti tahu kan dimana Yunho hyung sekarang?" tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

Inginnya Donghae untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Tapi mengingat Siwon adalah salah satu anak dari rekan bisnis Appa-nya dan Yunho, mau tak mau Donghae menjawabnya.

"Dia di Jepang.." jawab Donghae dengan malas.

Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Siwon pun mengerti bahwa Yunho pasti sedang mengurusi salah satu anak perusahaan keluarganya.

Berbeda dengan Donghae dan Siwon yang memang diperkenalkan sebagai anak dari relasi bisnis, Changmin kini malah mengerutkan keningnya pertanda tak mengerti.

_'Untuk apa Yunho Pabbo ke Jepang? Lagipula, darimana ia mendapatkan uang untuk ke Jepang? Untuk memperbaiki motor bututnya saja ia tak punya uang!'_ batin Changmin bingung.

"Nah, kau sudah tahu kan dimana Yunho.. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kita pergi kencan!" ucap Siwon sambil menarik pinggang Changmin.

Namun bukannya menurut, Changmin malah melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan membungkuk dalam 90 derajat.

"Maafkan aku Siwon sunbae.. Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Changmin. Begitu juga dengan Donghae dan seniornya yang lain.

"Aku rasa.. Hubungan kita sampai di sini saja.." ucap Changmin saat ia kembali berdiri tegak.

Dan pernyataan itu sukses membuat Siwon membuka lebar matanya dan Donghae lagi-lagi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudahlah Siwon-ah! Biarkan saja 'parasit' itu pergi! Ia memutuskanmu karena ia pasti sudah memiliki 'inang' baru yang akan dihinggapinya!"

Changmin sontak menatap Donghae dengan tatapan nanar dan perasaan terluka yang mendalam.

Ia hanya mampu terdiam karena ia sendiri membenarkan bahwa dirinya memang mirip parasit untuk bertahan hidup.

Tapi kali ini..

Changmin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Siwon bukan karena ia sudah memiliki 'ladang uang' yang baru..

Melainkan karena..

_Tes!_

Sebulir air mata berhasil lolos dari mata bulat Changmin.

—_Yunho.._

"Maaf, aku permisi.."

Changmin bergegas pergi sambil berderai air mata.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

_Swiiing~_

Changmin menatap lurus ke depan dengan sebuah permen kapas besar berwarna putih ditangannya.

Angin sore yang bertiup lembut di taman apartemennya tak membuatnya bergeming atau merasakan dingin angin musim semi.

Masih ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia menghabiskan permen kapas yang sama di tangannya dua minggu lalu..

_"Makan!"_

_"Tidak mau!"_

_"Ayo cepat dimakan!"_

_Changmin menyodorkan sejumput permen kapas di tangannya._

_"Aku tidak suka makanan manis!" Yunho membekap mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras._

_"Hiks.."_

_"Oke oke! Aku akan makan!"_

_Hanya dengan sebuah isakan palsu dari Changmin akhirnya Yunho mau membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menghabiskan setengah bulatan makanan manis yang paling Yunho benci itu._

Dengan perlahan, Changmin mengambil sejumput permen kapas itu dan meleburnya di dalam mulut.

Tatapannya tetap kosong dan lurus ke depan.

_**Srett**_

Hingga sebuah jaket melingkupi bahu ringkih Changmin, barulah ia mau menolehkan wajahnya ke samping hendak memaki siapapun yang berani mengusik ketenangannya.

Namun ia terpaksa menelan semua makian itu ketika melihat siapa yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"_Miss me?_" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat dan menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Money is (not) Everything ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Jung Yunho x Shim Changmin**

**with Donghae, Kyuhyun, Siwon**

**Warn: YAOI, TYPO's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Story 2 of 2**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Miss me?_" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum hangat dan menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

Satu minggu..

Satu minggu sudah Changmin tak berjumpa dengannya..

Meskipun ia menyibukkan dirinya dengan Siwon, tak membuatnya melupakan rasa rindunya pada sosok yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

_**Bugh!**_

Maka tanpa aba-aba lagi, Changmin segera menubruk tubuh Yunho untuk dipeluknya dengan erat.

"Jangan pergi lagi.." bisik Changmin dalam ceruk leher Yunho. Membuat Yunho yang sempat membeku karena pelukan tiba-tiba Changmin, kini tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan itu sama eratnya.

"Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu.."

Namun pernyataan gombal Yunho membuat Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Dasar gombal! Menyebalkan!" kesal Changmin sambil memukul ringan bahu Yunho. Namun Yunho tampak tak perduli dan tetap tersenyum tampan sebelum..

"Habiskan permen kapas ini!" titah Changmin sambil menyodorkan permen kapas di tangan kirinya ke arah Yunho.

Dan senyum Yunho pun hilang tak berbekas!

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Kudengar, akhir-akhir ini Changmin-mu sedikit berubah.." ucap Donghae sambil bersandar pada daun pintu kamar Yunho.

"_Yeah_.. Aku juga tak menyangka Changmin akan berubah secepat ini.. Ia berjanji untuk tidak akan mendekati orang kaya lagi untuk kepentingannya.. Bahkan tanpa ia ketahui, ia kini bekerja _part time_ di salah satu restoranku.."

"_Mwo?!_ Jadi Changmin belum tahu kalau kau pewaris tunggal Jung Group? Pemimpin kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Asia?"

"_Ne_.."

"Aku pikir ia mau berubah untukmu, karena mengincar hartamu! _Aish!_ Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya karena selalu menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.." sesal Donghae yang memang berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Changmin.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Changmin bergegas merapikan seragam kerjanya dengan semangat. Karena ia tahu, Yunho pasti sudah menunggunya di luar restoran untuk menjemputnya dan ia tak ingin Yunho menunggu lama.

Dan benar saja..

"Maaf.. kau sudah menunggu lama, hyung?"

_**DEG!**_

Darah Yunho serasa berdesir halus saat pertama kalinya mendengar Changmin memanggilnya akrab dengan sebutan 'hyung', ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman manis dan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Changmin tampak begitu indah di matanya malam ini.

—Tidak, ralat.

Bagi Yunho, Changmin selalu tampak indah di matanya.

Mereka sempat terdiam beberapa detik hanya untuk saling melempar senyum dan mengunci pandangan satu sama lain.

Yunho yang mengagumi keindahan Changmin. Dan Changmin yang mengagumi ketampanan Yunho. Bahkan dari sekian banyaknya kekasih Changmin, tidak ada yang melebihi ketampanan Yunho.

_I always feel lucky to be by your side.._

_Because I can see you smile at me.._

_Adore you.._

_Love you more and more.._

Hingga akhirnya Yunho mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Changmin.

"Ayo kita berkencan malam ini.."

_Blush!_

Hanya dengan satu kalimat..

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Changmin merasakan pipinya memanas untuk sebuah ajakan kencan.

.

.

Dan Changmin pun tanpa ragu menyambut tangan Yunho yang ternyata terasa pas menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"Tapi, hyung! Aku haus~ Kita beli minuman dulu yaa di sana!" rengek Changmin dengan ceria sambil menunjuk sebuah toko _Bubble Tea_ di seberang jalan.

"Ayo!" Changmin menarik tangan Yunho untuk bergegas menyeberangi jalan dengan cepat.

Changmin sungguh tak sabar untuk menghabiskan malam dengan berkencan bersama Yunho.

Maka oleh sebab itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan rasa hausnya dan segera bersenang-senang bersama Yunho.

.

.

**Tiiiiiiiiiin!**

"Changmin Awas!"

_**Bugh! Bruk! Brakkk!**_

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Changmin terpental ke pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara darah tak mau berhenti keluar di sekujur tubuh Yunho.

.

.

.

_Tes!_

.

.

.

_"Hiks.."_

.

.

.

.

.

"YUNHOOOOOOO!"

Changmin menangis histeris melihat Yunho terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan yang sepi di penghujung musim semi.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Aku mohon selamatkan ia, Dok! Aku akan berikan segalanya untuknya! Darah, jantung, bahkan nyawa sekalipun aku rela memberikannya! Aku mohon, Dokter! Aku mohon! _Hiks.. hikss_"

"Iya iya.. Maaf, Nak.. Tenangkan dulu dirimu.. Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya.." ucap sang Dokter sebelum menutup pintu ruang operasi di hadapan Changmin.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau mendorongku, _Pabbo!_.._ hiks.. hikss_.." lirih Changmin sambil menangis dengan tubuh yang merosot di lantai.

Seharusnya..

Malam ini menjadi malam terindah baginya..

Menikmati kencan yang sebenarnya..

Bersama dengan orang yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Tapi mengapa?

Mengapa berakhir seperti ini?

Seharusnya ia tak terburu-buru tadi!

Seharusnya ia tak perlu terlalu bersemangat untuk menyeberangi jalan.

Atau seharusnya ia menyeberang jalan seorang diri dan tidak menggandeng tangan Yunho!

Seharusnya..

.

.

.

Dan seharusnya..

.

.

_"hiks.. hikss.."_

Kini hanya ada penyesalan yang bersisa dalam diri Changmin.

Jika saja Changmin menyadari arti penting Yunho di kehidupannya lebih awal..

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Changmin terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Berharap bahwa mimpi yang baru saja hadir adalah dusta.

Namun...

Kenyataan bahwa ia tertidur di depan ruang ICU membuatnya tersentak pada kebenaran mimpi itu.

Karena itu..

_Bukan mimpi!_

Melainkan hanya kenyataan pahit yang harus ia hadapi...

Terlebih, saat ia mendapati lampu indikator operasi sudah padam entah sejak kapan.

Dan Changmin merasa semakin gila saat mendapati Yunho tak lagi berada di ruang operasi.

"Suster, dimana pasien bernama Yunho dipindahkan?!"

Kalimat tanya itu Changmin tujukan berulang kali pada siapapun yang menjadi perawat di rumah sakit itu.

Namun bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, Changmin hanya mendapatkan sebuah gelengan kepala yang membuat Changmin semakin frustasi.

"Yunho hyung.. _hikss_.. dimana kau?" lirih Changmin berderai air mata dan kembali merosot di lantai. Tubuhnya berguncang hebat, dan tatapan matanya nyalang dan kosong.

"Apa ia sudah meninggal?.."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

6 bulan berlalu dan Changmin terlihat semakin kurus dan tak terawat.

Ia sudah bukan _Cassanova_ lagi entah sejak kapan.

Tak ada lagi aura menyenangkan yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Karena Changmin sudah hampir saja menelantarkan hidupnya ketika ia mengingat perkataan Yunho untuknya.

_'Raihlah impianmu.. Dan kejarlah kebahagiaanmu..'_

Impian Changmin adalah menjadi orang kaya. Dan dengan harta yang melimpah, ia akan merasa bahagia.

Tapi itu dulu..

Sebelum ia menyadari apa arti menikmati hidup yang sebenarnya.

Yunho ingin ia hidup dengan mengorbankan nyawanya. Dan Changmin merasa tak pantas menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Yunho untuknya.

.

.

.

Daun-daun di taman sore itu beterbangan kesana kemari tak beraturan tertiup angin.

Membuat beberapa helai daun menempel pada mantel Changmin. Bahkan, sehelai daun kini hinggap di atas permen kapas yang Changmin genggam.

Namun Changmin lagi-lagi tak perduli.. Karena ia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin musim gugur yang dingin.

Di bangku taman apartemennya, Changmin selalu bernostalgia dengan permen kapasnya.

Berharap Yunho akan kembali padanya dan memakan permen kapas itu bersamanya.

_Tes!_

"Kembalilah.." lirih Changmin dengan sebulir air mata yang berhasil lolos dari sudut mata terpejamnya.

"Kumohon.."

_Tes! Tes!_

"Changmin.."

'_Mengapa suara desiran angin ini mirip dengan suaramu?'_

"Changmin-ah.."

'_Aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga selalu mendengar suaramu'_

"Changmin-ah.. Bukalah matamu.."

Mengikuti bisikan itu, Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Bahkan teramat perlahan.

Dan saat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, nafas Changmin tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Y-Yun.. ho.."

.

.

.

"—h-hyung.." lirih Changmin terbata kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

'_Mungkinkah ini mimpi?'_

Jika ini memang mimpi, Changmin berharap tidak akan terbangun lagi demi melihat kembali sosok yang dirindukannya.

_Tes! Tes!_

Changmin kembali menangis dalam diam kesekian ratusan kalinya.

Ia benar-benar takut untuk membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok di hadapannya akan menghilang.

"Bukalah matamu.. Aku di sini.."

Sentuhan lembut Changmin rasakan di pipinya. Membuat tubuh Changmin semakin berguncang dan berderai air mata.

"_Uljima.._"

Dan ketika sebuah pelukan hangat didapatkannya, barulah Changmin menyadarinya..

_Yunho-nya sangat nyata.._

"_hiks.. hiks.._"

Changmin membuka matanya dan terisak di bahu Yunho. Kemudian membalas pelukan Yunho dengan sangat erat.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Dimana kau selama ini?"

Changmin masih sedikit kesal saat mengetahui jika selama ini Yunho masih hidup.

"Semua perawatanku dipindahkan ke mansion keluargaku.."

"Mansion?!" Changmin sontak memandangnya tak percaya.

"Ya.. maaf, aku tak pernah memberitahumu siapa aku sebenarnya.." Yunho memandang lembut Changmin dengan tetap menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

"Aku adalah pewaris tunggal Jung Group.."

Changmin membulatkan matanya besar-besar sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Dan saat Changmin tersadar, ia merasa linglung karena ia tak tahu dirinya berada dimana sekarang.

Ini jelas bukan kamarnya, apartemennya.

Karena ia berbaring di ranjang yang sangat besar di sebuah ruangan yang ia rasa mencapai 5 kali lipat dari ruang tamu apartemennya.

Dengan menahan sedikit pusing di kepalanya, Changmin mendudukkan dirinya dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

_**DEG!**_

Hingga akhirnya suara yang teramat dirindunya kini menyapa telinganya. Dan Changmin mendapati Yunho yang hanya berbalut _bathrobe_ menghampiri dirinya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Kau pingsan tadi.. Dan aku sengaja membawamu kesini agar kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.." ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengusap sayang helaian rambut Changmin.

"J-jadi.. a-pa yang kau katakan tadi.."

"Ya.. Aku memang pewaris tunggal Jung Group.. Maaf,aku tida—"

_**Brug!**_

"_hiks.. hiks.. Pabbo!_ Tidak penting kau siapa!"

Changmin memotong kalimat Yunho dengan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

Ia terisak dalam dada bidang Yunho sambil memukul ringan bahu Yunho. _Bathrobe_ Yunho yang sudah basah karena ia sehabis mandi, menjadi semakin basah karena air mata Changmin.

Awalnya Yunho hanya bisa mematung sesaat sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Changmin serta membelai lembut punggung Changmin.

Sejujurnya, Yunho masih bingung, mengapa Changmin lebih banyak menangis akhir-akhir ini.

_Why are you so sad?_

_I don't like to see any tears in your beautiful eyes.._

_Why don't you smile at me?_

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisik Changmin setelah isakannya mereda masih di dalam pelukan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho yang mendengar bisikan itu mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tak yakin dengan ucapan Changmin barusan.

_'Kenapa Changmin menjadi berubah seperti ini? Menjadi sering menangis.. Dan sekarang ia mengatakan merindukanku? Tidak mungkin! Seorang Shim Changmin tidak akan merindukanku walau aku ditelan bumi sekalipun!'_ batin Yunho bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yunho hyung.."

_**DEG! DEG!**_

Yunho membeku seketika dengan wajah yang mengeras.

_'Jadi ini maksudnya? Ia merindukanku? Bahkan mencintaiku? Begitu tahu kalau aku pewaris tunggal Jung Group?'_ batin Yunho sambil tersenyum miris.

_Why is money means everything for you?_

_Why don't you see me as I am?_

_Why.._

Yunho pikir, Changmin hanya akan menjadikannya ladang emasnya yang baru. Karena pernyataan cinta Changmin bertepatan dengan terungkapnya siapa Yunho sebenarnya.

Maka Yunho memilih menangis dalam diam. Ia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin.

_'Setelah semua yang aku lakukan untukmu.. Ternyata kau masih menginginkan harta di atas segalanya.. Ternyata perhatian dan cintaku tak cukup untukmu..'_

"Maaf, Changmin-ah.. Aku.. tidak bisa membalas cintamu.."

_Tes! Tes!_

Kini keduanya hanya bisa menangis sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Di satu sisi, Changmin menangis karena Yunho ternyata tidak mencintainya seperti yang selama ini ia kira.

Dan di sisi lain, Yunho yakin bahwa pernyataan cinta Changmin hanya karena ia baru saja mengetahui siapa Yunho sebenarnya.

_'Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan..'_ batin Yunho meringis menahan sakit di jantungnya.

_I will give everything you want.._

_If money means everything for you.._

_I can give all of mine.._

_For you.._

_Just for you.._

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

"Changmin-ah.." seseorang memanggil Changmin ketika ia hendak memasuki kelas.

"D-Donghae sunbae.." lirih Changmin tak percaya melihat siapa yang menemuinya. Memang Donghae sudah meminta maaf pada Changmin tentang sikapnya selama ini. Namun tetap saja aneh bagi Changmin melihat Donghae yang sengaja menemuinya.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Changmin pun merasa tak sopan jika ia menolak ajakan seniornya tersebut hingga akhirnya ia mengikuti Donghae ke arah kantin kampus.

Dan Donghae memintanya untuk duduk di hadapannya setibanya mereka di sudut kantin yang sepi.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa Yunho?" tanya Donghae _to the point_. Dan Changmin yang menangkap maksud Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"Ini.. " Donghae menyerahkan sebuah surat kesehatan dari sebuah rumah sakit beratasnamakan Jung Yunho.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?!" panik Changmin saat melihat hasil rekam jantung yang menunjukkan kelainan kardiovaskular.

"Kecelakaan itu membuat Yunho mengalami kebocoran jantung.."

_**DEG!**_

"!"

Changmin membelalakkan matanya dengan tubuh yang mengejang kaku. Bibirnya sungguh beku dan lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu sekarang ke rumah sakit kalau kau mau.."

"A-aaa.. pa.." Changmin terbata dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Hari ini Yunho dioperasi.."

Changmin sontak membekap mulutnya untuk menahan isakan tangisnya yang pecah begitu saja.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa harus Yunho hyung yang mengalami hal ini? Kenapa bukan aku saja Tuhan? Ia adalah anak tunggal keluarganya.. Ia masih harus hidup untuk keluarga dan teman-temannya.. Aku mohon.. Selamatkanlah ia Ya Tuhan..'_ batin Changmin yang kini berderai air mata.

Membuat Donghae yakin sepenuhnya, bahwa Changmin benar-benar mencintai Yunho.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"_Hiks.._T-tidak.. Ti-dak mung-kin.. _hiks.. hikss.._ YUHNHOOOOO!"

Changmin dan Donghae yang baru saja tiba disuguhkan pemandangan mengharukan di depan ruang ICU.

Dimana kini Mrs. Jung menangis histeris di depan sang dokter yang menangani operasi Yunho.

"Ada apa? Hyung, bagaimana hasilnya? Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar bukan?" tanya Donghae pada sang dokter, yang ternyata adalah kakak kandungnya, Leeteuk.

"Hae-ah.. Maaf.." Leeteuk tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu mendapati Mrs. Jung yang semakin menangis histeris di depannya.

Sementara tak jauh dari sana..

"Tidak.. Tidak.." Changmin bergumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"T-tidak mungkin.. "

_**Brug!**_

Changmin menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai sambil tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Air mata sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya yang semakin tirus.

"Yunho hyung.. _hiks.. hikss.._"

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**END**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~EPILOG~**

Donghae dan temannya memilih duduk di deretan terbelakang kursi penonton untuk menyaksikan secara langsung konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh pemilik Jung Group beserta jajaran direksi.

Sementara matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tangan Donghae merangkul bahu teman yang duduk disampingnya.

Dengan beanie lusuh berwarna abu-abu yang hampir menutupi matanya serta kacamata tebal berbingkai lingkaran, teman Donghae itu tersenyum lembut dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Satu bulan telah berlalu sejak kematian putra kami, Jung Yunho.. Dan kami rasa.. Waktu yang tidak sebentar itu cukup bagi kami untuk _recover _dan melanjutkan hidup.. Oleh sebab itu.."

Mr. Jung tampak merangkul Changmin yang berdiri kikuk di sampingnya.

"Kami ingin mengumumkan bahwa kami mengangkat Shim Changmin yang kini telah resmi berganti marga menjadi Jung Changmin.." Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum lembut ke arah beberapa kamera yang mengabadikan momen itu.

"Kami memilih Changmin, karena Yunho kami-lah yang telah memilihnya.. Ia yatim piatu namun ia adalah seorang mahasiswa cerdas yang kami rasa pantas melanjutkan bisnis keluarga kami.. Selain itu, bukankah kalian bisa lihat sendiri? Betapa manisnya dirinya?" tambah Mrs. Jung sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kami rasa, sekian perkenalan dari kami.. Silahkan jika ada pertanyaan.." Mr. Jung mempersilahkan para rekan pers untuk bertanya.

"Ayo Hae.. Kita pergi dari sini.." suara rendah milik teman Donghae itu mengalihkan tatapan Donghae dari wajah Changmin yang tetap terlihat murung dan sendu meskipun sedang tersenyum.

"Kau memang gila, Yun!" maki Donghae pada teman yang berjalan di depannya.

"Dan aku merasa hyungku jauh lebih gila darimu hingga mau membantumu memalsukan identitas kematianmu!" lanjut Donghae menggerutu. Karena Donghae sama sekali tak tahu mengenai rencana temannya tersebut.

"Hei.. kau salah! Justru Leeteuk hyung itu seperti malaikat penolong untukku.."

"Cih! Malaikat apanya?! Dengan membantumu membohongi semua orang? Lalu membakar mayat gelandangan untuk diberikan abunya pada orangtuamu?! Begitu?" marah Donghae yang tak tahan melihat tingkah temannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan impiannya.. Karena dengan begini.. Changmin tidak perlu hidup susah lagi.." ucap teman Donghae sambil merapatkan beanie-nya hingga menutupi sebagian kacamatanya.

Kemudian dengan angkuh, ia berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang menatapnya tak percaya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melepaskan kehidupanmu hanya untuk Changmin? Orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Jung Yunho Idiot!" gumam Donghae dengan kesal.


End file.
